


Can I Cut Your Cock Off?

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hands [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Witty Banter, pedophilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was not made for raising children. he was made for fucking and fighting and killing things twice as big as he was, not raising children. It didn’t really help that the child he was raising was a fucking crime lord and made more money in a week than he did in a month and slept in his bed and had Sebastian’s cock in his mouth nearly every night.</p><p>And then there were the conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Cut Your Cock Off?

Sebastian was not made for raising children. he was made for fucking and fighting and killing things twice as big as he was, not raising  _children._ It didn’t really help that the child he was raising was a fucking crime lord and made more money in a week than he did in a month and slept in his bed and had Sebastian’s cock in his mouth nearly every night.

And then there were the conversations.

“Can I cut your cock off?”

Sebastian had to sigh and avoid throwing his coffee mug at Jim. His eyes were big and curious, his nose resting on the back of the sofa. His hair was falling into his eyes, they’d have to take him to a barber soon.

“No,” Sebastian answered calmly.

“Only bits of it,” Jim continued. “You’re too big.”

“That really is not my fucking fault.”

“Yeah but I can’t always ride you because it’s weird.”

“You’ll stretch out someday.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed and he turned back to the telly for a moment and Sebastian had though it was past but knowing Jim he really shouldn’t have let the little shit fool him like that.

“Hey, Seb,” he called, standing and padding over to plop down into Sebastian’s lap. He was only in his pants and a white tank top that was a bit too big for him and Sebastian tried to think of dead things. It didn’t stop his hard on.

Jim grinned impishly and ground his hips down against Sebastian’s crotch. Sebastian let out his breath and grabbed Jim’s wrist as a warning. He just giggled and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s stubbly chin.

“We haven’t rubbed off against each other yet,” Jim teased. Sebastian shook his head.

“Cause you’ve got a small prick,” he retorted without even thinking and before he could realize what was happening Jim was pushing himself upwards and the chair was tipping backwards, Sebastian falling off awkwardly, his head smacking against the tile of the kitchen.

He winced and swore, ha hand shooting up to feel if there was any blood. There wasn’t, just a lump forming. He pushed himself to sit up. Jim was looming over him.

“I’m still  _developing_!” he shouted. “My prick’s not small.”

Sebastian resisted the urge to point out that the cracking in Jim’s voice showed he obviously wasn’t through puberty.

“I’m eleven point three centimeters, for your information,” Jim spat. “Which is only about a centimeter smaller than the Irish average and I’m  _still developing_.”

“Still developing,” Sebastian muttered and laughed. “Probably why you’re still so sexy.”

Jim just sighed and grabbed Sebastian’s hand, tugging him to his feet and dragging him to the couch.

“Not everyone is as blessed as you are,” Jim grumbled and Sebastian laughed smugly, letting Jim push him down onto the couch.

“You need to do the dishes, “Sebastian said suddenly and Jim’s eyes lit up.

“And what if I don’t,  _daddy_?” Jim purred in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian closed his eyes, the words sending blood straight to his cock. Jim had called him daddy before, but only jokingly, not like  _this_.

“I might have to spank you,” Sebastian offered, trying to play along but his brain was short circuiting and he wasn’t quite sure what he was saying.

“Ooh, daddy,” Jim moaned, rubbing his pants against Sebastian’s sweats. He was so  _small_  in Sebastian’s lap, Sebastian almost wanted to stop the sex and just cradle him there and play with his hair.

“Jimmy,” Sebastian groaned in return, letting the boy reach down and snap his waist band against his hips. Jim leaned forward and kissed him, his hand squirming into Sebastian’s trousers and pulling them down enough to get his cock out. He leaned back and pulled his own cock from his trousers, holding them against each other.

“Jim stop it,” Sebastian said, looking at the curious look in Jim’s eyes and hating to think about what Jim was pondering.

“Jim,” Sebastian repeated. “Jim, stop.”

Jim didn’t stop looking at him with that stupid fucking look. Calm and quiet, his hand barely able to fit around both of them.

“I’m half your size,” Jim said and rutted his hips forward slightly making Sebastian gasp.

“Yeah, it’s cute,” Sebastian dismissed. “Can you please not fucking do this?”

“Doesn’t daddy want his baby to be smart?” Jim pouted, his voice going high, but he moved forward and kissed Sebastian anyway, rolling his hips against the older man’s and making him moan into Jim’s mouth.

The daddy thing was turning Sebastian on much more than he’d like to admit. It was fucked up, really everything about him and Jim was absolutely, thoroughly fucked up.

And he loved it.

“Ng, daddy, ‘m close,” Jim groaned, Sebastian hadn’t even noticed the way Jim’s hips had started to stutter and shake. He was so fucking sensitive too, Sebastian nearly thought it was a disorder but Jim always strung him so tight,  _fuck_ he wouldn’t be too long afterwards.

Sebastian groaned, voice rugged and worn, not sure what Jim wanted, though it was something.

“Daddy,  _please_ ,” Jim nearly sobbed, his voice a hiccup through his gasps. “Let me come, let me come, _please_.”

Sebastian hated talking during sex, during  _fucking_ , especially when he was so close and so hard and fuck.

“No,” he said. “No, let d-daddy come first.”

Jim whined pathetically, mewling out please but suddenly focusing his efforts of Sebastian’s pleasure, moving his hips the right way, a hand moving down from Sebastian’s shoulder to wrap around his cock.

Sebastian gasped and bucked his hips upwards into the touch, tensing and coming into Jim’s hand and across his own stomach. He sat there panting a moment, watching sparks dance behind his eyes before he even realized Jim was still there, gasping and moaning and begging.

“You can come now,” Sebastian ordered. “No, actually, lay down, I want to taste it.”

Jim let out a screech of frustrating but scrambled off of Sebastian anyway, and stretching out on the couch, Sebastian kneeling on the floor next to him. Jim’s eyes were screwed up with the effort of not coming, shooting open when Sebastian wrapped his lips around Jim’s cock, moving down quickly until Sebastian’s nose was in the dark hair at the base of Jim’s cock, the boy squirming against him, bucking his hips. Sebastian swallowed around him and Jim let out a muffled squeaking noise, coming down Sebastian’s throat.

Sebastian loved the way Jim’s come tasted, like any other sort of come but the fact that it was  _Jim._  His Jim.

Mine.

Sebastian worked his mouth off Jim’s prick slowly, deliberately making him groan with sensitivity because he loved the noises Jim made and he loved Jim but not in the way one typically loves another. He loved Jim because he wanted to eat him and devour him whole and pretend he was innocent and take that away.

“Dishes,” Sebastian huffed and Jim groaned.

“Daddy, do I have to?” he mumbled, curling up onto his side, facing into the couch.

“Up,” Sebastian ordered, tucking himself back into his trousers. “C’mon. I’ll fuck you properly tonight if you do.”

Jim grumbled and sat up, stretching his shoulders and listening to them crack.

“Fine but I hate you,” he teased and Sebastian didn’t care. He just leaned up and kissed Jim lightly, watching him saunter into the kitchen and start the water running thinking he was quite lucky to find a shallow sod like this poor boy.


End file.
